


GeorgeWasTaken

by ciara_doody



Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciara_doody/pseuds/ciara_doody
Kudos: 5





	1. Longing

George awakens to the sound of Discord notifications on his computer. 

Just what I needed, he thinks to himself, an early morning on a Sunday.

The time on his small bedside clock reads 7:53. George mutters to himself as his eyes adjust to the harsh lighting of the morning. 

I was having such a wonderful dream, George mutters, if only I could remember what it was about. 

He can feel a soft touch on his skin, a leftover feeling from his dream. He tries his best to concentrate on the memories he has left from his imagination the previous night, but he can only make out a hand, one that appears so soft but strong as well. He relives the feeling of the hand pressing against his shoulder, wrapping around his body as to comfort him. George longs for that feeling, but he can’t figure out why.

His brain finally starts to function again as he stands to make his bed, whose sheets are all tangled thanks to his clumsy movements as he sleeps each night. George looks at the state of his apartment; it doesn’t look too good.

It isn’t that bad, he mumbles, it’s been worse. A shower would do me good, though.

George heads to the curtains and opens them, letting a pool of light cover his home. His computer is open to the Discord screen, and from his spot at the window he can see Dream’s Discord profile picture with seven notifications in the top left corner of the screen. He isn’t sure why, but suddenly George’s heart skips a beat. If he didn’t know better, he’d think it was because of Dream.

George chuckles to himself. I can sometimes be a bit of a fool.

The laugh is well needed for him. Ever since his streaming channel, GeorgeNotFound gained popularity, he had been receiving more than his fair share of hate messages. They had been bringing him down lately, and without warning, a sudden thought crosses his head.

Has the hate gotten to me?

He shakes it off. George is a wise man, and he knows better than to let internet trolls get to him. Plus, he has Dream and all of his other friends to defend him. He decides to drop both the thought and the dream and get back on track to have a shower. 

As George showers in fresh, cold water, the touch from his dream fades. He feels unnecessarily upset that he can’t feel the hand anymore. 

Why am I sad over a touch from my dream? George ponders, This is absurd. I don’t even know whose hand was in the dream. It could have been anyone. 

But yet he still feels the gloomy presence of another day of streaming fall over the otherwise relaxing shower. George can’t stop thinking about how it felt to be held, to be touched by someone. He isn’t touch starved, not really. 

Some things just can’t be explained, he thinks, this is one of them. 

The rest of the day continues uneventfully. Shower, breakfast, feed the cat, stream and lunch, call with friends, dinner and feed the cat again. The same routine that George follows day in and day out. Nothing feels any different. 

Good, George thinks as he lies in bed, ready to sleep, everything is fine. I was overreacting, just like I always do.

He wakes up in the middle of the night. I never checked the notifications from Dream.


	2. Confusion

George scrambles over to his desk, where his computer is lying, shut off for the night. He clicks the on button and waits for it to whir back to life. It only takes thirty seconds, but to George, who is impatient to see what his friend has said, it feels like hours. 

Come on, hurry up, George pleads, I just want to go back to sleep.

When the screen finally turns white with the login screen, George breathes a sigh of relief. 

Finally.

Once he logs in, the Discord screen pops up, with the notifications from Dream still showing. George immediately clicks the icon and their chat opens up.

“I’m streaming right now, George.”  
“Do you want to join me and Sap?”  
“Where are you?”  
“Going to bed early again?”  
“What a wimp.”  
“Just kidding man, I love you.”  
“Night loser.”

His heart flutters. 

He told me he loved me, George thinks, and it felt good. 

Dream is his friend. They’ve been friends for years and years. They’ve said that they love each other before. 

So why did it fill me with happiness?

George can’t figure things out. He feels good when Dream talks to him. Has it always been that way? He can’t remember. 

George’s heart flutters when Dream texts him. He’s sure that that hasn’t happened until recently.

Does he think about Dream a lot? 

Dream has been on my mind before. But never this much. George is lost in thought. He’s my best friend. I love him as a friend. Nothing more. Right?

It would explain why he had been feeling so happy whenever he talked to Dream.

But if I love him, am I gay? I’ve never questioned my sexuality. I’m straight. Straighter, George says to himself, straighter than a line. And so is Dream. We’re buddies, and buddies don’t fall in love with each other. 

Suddenly George becomes aware of the fact that it is still the middle of the night, and he’s talking to himself while sitting on the floor by his desk. 

I’m pathetic, George thinks, and I’m letting myself fall into a cycle of worrying. He isn’t thinking about me now. He’s asleep, probably dreaming of whatever girl he’s into. 

Sirens wail in the distance as George picks himself up off of the floor and sits back into his office chair. 

“Sorry man, I forgot to check messages today. And yes, I did take an early night yesterday. Streaming is tiring. Night.”

George gets up to turn off his monitor, but as he does, a ding noise tells him that someone has messaged him on Discord. Fully awake already, George gives in and decides to check who it’s from. 

The notification is from Dream.


	3. “I Love You”

Dream messaged me?! George’s thoughts are going all over the place now. That means he’s awake. Maybe he’s thinking about me.

George jumps back into his chair as fast as he can to look at the message Dream sent. 

“Oh, nice. Night, love you.”

He said “love you” again, George thinks, He loves me. 

George replies quickly with a simple “Love you too, see you in the morning.” His heart is beating faster than he thought possible, his blood rushing through his body. His head spins. He loves me. 

The next morning George wakes up on the floor of his apartment. His computer is still on, and his bedsheets are tangled. His cat is sitting on top of it expectantly, waiting to be fed. He quickly gets to his feet. The monitor of his computer whirs as George pulls up Twitch to check who’s live and simeotaneously checks Discord. No new notifications from Dream. His heart sinks.

I shouldn’t be surprised, George mumbles, Dream is a busy man. He doesn’t have time to answer messages from his dumb friend. I should just take a shower. 

He’s right. George smells gross now, given that it’s 100 degrees out and he slept in full clothing. In fact, the entire appartement practically reeks of sweat. 

Gross, George thinks, I really need to shower again. It’s almost time to stream. 

An hour and a long shower later, George is ready to stream with Dream and Sapnap. He sits back at his desk and joins the call with his friends. 

George, Sapnap yells, I missed you!

So did I, says Dream, it’s great to have my favourite white boy back.

Dreammmmmm, George groans, we get it, you’re obsessed with me. 

I am! Dream replies, You’re my Gogy. 

George can picture the cheeky smile on his friend’s face, even without seeing it.  
Alright, calm down you lovebirds. Sapnap says.

WE DON’T LOVE EACH OTHER! Both Dream and George yell at Sapnap.

Whatever you say, Sapnap laughs, we should get streaming now though.

I agree, replies George, the viewers are waiting. 

Then let’s give them what they want, Sapnap says.

A few hours later, after George, Dream and Sapnap have beaten Minecraft four times, they all end their streams and raid Tommy, Tubbo and Wilbur. They leave the call but continue to chat on their private Discord. 

“I think I’ll head out for lunch now” George writes.  
“Nice. Have fun.” Dream replies.  
“Yeah, stay safe dude.” Says Sapnap.

“I will, don’t worry.”


	4. The Diner

George has been driving for an hour and a half. He hasn’t thought about where he’s going. He just knows. The diner that his family used to go to all the time is only a few kilometres away now, and he could do the trip blindfolded if he had to. 

Once George arrives at the diner, he parks his car in front of the door and hops out. Everything is the exact same as he remembers; bright red and mustard yellow walls, small tables with checkered tablecloths, old style menus everywhere. George is nostalgic immediately. He misses being a kid.

Why does my family never come here anymore? George wonders. I wish I didn’t grow up.

He heads inside of the diner, grabs a seat and orders tacos. George may not have the best memory ever, but he does have vivid memories of the tacos being very good. Suddenly, he hears his phone start ringing faintly. George picks the phone up immediately. It’s a call from Dream. 

Strange, George thinks to himself, Dream barely ever calls me with his phone. 

The last time his friend called, it was to tell George that he had hit ten million Youtube subscribers. 

Still confused as to why Dream would possibly be calling him, especially given the fact that he knew George was at lunch, he picks up the phone. 

“George, you there?” Dream’s voice comes through the phone’s speaker.

“Hey Dream. What’s up?” George replies. 

“Nothing much. I just missed you.” Says Dream.

“You- you missed me?” George stammers.

“Ooooh someone is definitely blushing right now.” Dream teases. 

“I AM NOT!” George yells, so loudly that the others in the diner turn to face him. 

He mouths a quick sorry to the other customers and turns back to face the window opposite his table. He hears Dream wheezing like a tea kettle on the other end of the phone.

“Screw you,” George mutters to Dream. “You made me cause a scene. For your information, I’m honestly not blushing.”

He doesn’t have to know, George thinks, someday I’ll tell him though. I’m just not ready yet. 

“Sure you aren’t.” Dream says. “And, by the way, I wasn’t lying earlier. I really do miss you. That’s the only reason I called. I wish I could see you in person.”

“So do I.” George says. “So do I.”

“Maybe someday I’ll come visit.” Dream suggests. 

“Maybe I’ll visit you too.” George replies. 

“I’d like that.” Dream seems sincere.

“So would I.”


	5. Hope

George still can’t think straight. His conversation with Dream repeats in his head over and over like a mantra. 

I’d like that. Dream wants to see him. In person. Seeing Dream in person would be like a- well, a dream. Just the thought of it makes his head spin and blood pump quickly. George tries to calm himself before his thoughts spiral out of hand. 

Relax, George, He says to himself, all that Dream said was that he’d like to see me. Nothing more than that.

Maybe I’m just tired, and that’s why I’m freaking out. I should say goodnight to everyone and call it a day. Tomorrow is a new day, one where so many new things will happen. 

George tries to keep his deepest thoughts inside of his heart, but today is different.

Maybe Dream will tell me he loves me tomorrow. 

Of course, the next day passes eventlessly. George doesn’t hear from Dream until ten thirty at night, while he’s streaming speedruns. 

George’s chat is full of people spamming “Dream is here!”, and so he checks to see if they’re telling the truth. Sure enough, Dream is in his Twitch chat, and he joins George’s voice call soon after. They decide to play together for a bit, and the chat is delighted. 

Dream normally flirts playfully with George on streams, which was annoying to George in the past. This time, however, it just hurts. 

He’ll never love me for real. George thinks. This is the closest thing I’ll ever get to being loved by Dream.

Once the stream has ended, George lets himself have an hour to cry over his hopeless love. Somehow, crying his feelings out helps a lot. So does eating chocolate, for that matter. When his tears dry and his stomach is full to the brim with chocolate, George decides to quickly shower to clean himself up before heading to bed.

After his shower, George feeds his cat and heads off to bed. He doesn’t allow himself to turn on his computer to check Discord. He’ll only be disappointed when there are no notifications from Dream. 

Hoping for a good night’s rest, George plops into bed and falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.


	6. Dream

Dream sits facing George at a table in the diner. The two of them are sharing the tacos, as per George’s request. Dream has come to visit George for the first time, and they’re having a blast. George’s heart can barely handle all of the happiness he’s feeling right now. Suddenly, Dream is leaning in towards George, and they’re kissing. To George, it’s the best thing that could have happened on the visit. Butterflies fill his stomach and Dream pulls him closer. He doesn’t want to let go of Dream. He doesn’t want to stop kissing him.

And then he wakes up. Once George realizes that it was all just a dream, he breaks down sobbing. He can only feel a deep pain, a longing, for something that he can’t have. 

He lays drowning in his sorrow until his cat comes up onto the bed. George pets her and she purrs happily. His cat may not make him feel better, but it’s a start. They curl up together and fall back to sleep.

It’s 1:30 pm when George finally wakes back up again. He carries his cat into the kitchen to get food, and they enjoy a peaceful breakfast.   
It’s almost enough to forget about Dream. Almost.

Once his cat falls asleep for her nap, George heads into his room to check his socials. First, he tweets out a “good morning! <3” to his fans on Twitter, and then he proceeds to log into Discord. There are a lot of direct message notifications from fans, and one from Sapnap. George ignores them all. He’s looking for one thing, and one thing only; a notification from Dream. 

George has pretty much come to terms with the fact that he’s madly in love with Dream by now, but it still shocks him that he fell for a friend.

He finally finishes rifling through his Discord notifications. He’s found what he’s looking for. Dream has sent him four messages. 

“Hey George, would you want me to come visit you over the summer? It’s only a few months away.”  
“I can book a ticket for you to come sometime in August. I’m free the whole month.”  
“You’re probably sleeping again. It’s good that you’re getting your rest. I wish I could say the same about me. Sweet dreams.”

Those three were sent at eleven thirty at night, but there’s another one under them. It was sent at two thirty in the morning.

“I really love you. You may think I’m joking, but you’re my best friend. I hope you’re sleeping well.”


	7. Loved

George decides to take a few hours to calm himself and think rationally before responding to Dream. He really does want to meet Dream, so he should say yes to that. The things that he’s confused about is why Dream sent him a message at two in the morning to tell George that he loves him. 

To George, it makes no sense. Is Dream playing with him? Saying that just as friends? Or does he really love George?

This isn’t fair. George thinks, I shouldn’t have to wonder about someone else’s feelings towards me. I shouldn’t have to cry over not being loved by him. I shouldn’t even love him as more than a friend. But here I am. It doesn’t make any sense.

He decides to go out for a walk, expecting high temperatures and rain. However, when George leaves his house, he’s astonished to see that it’s freezing cold. Wind blows around him oh so quickly, leaving instant red windburns on George’s cheeks. 

The weather startles George, but he knows how badly he needs fresh air, even cold air. He starts at an easy pace and walks around his block, then runs around it once more. 

The exercise is good for him. George burns off some calories and gets to analyze his feelings all in one. When he finally bursts back into his apartment, cold but calm now, he sits at his desk and writes a reply to Dream. 

“I’d like it if you came to visit. August is good. Hope you slept well. Love you too. Bye.”

He makes himself a late lunch and eats at his desk before deciding to stream Hypixel with Sapnap and Karl. According to them, Dream is sleeping in today and can’t play.

The three of them play Bedwars for two and a half hours, winning the majority of their games. The people watching their streams are happy to see that George, Sapnap and Karl are playing together; it’s never really been just the three of them before.

Once George stops his stream and raids Sapnap, who is still playing with Karl, he decides to make himself a big and early dinner.

It’ll be great for me, George says to his cat, and I’ll make your dinner too. We can eat together at the table. 

Thirty minutes later, George and his cat sit down for their dinner. They both enjoy chicken slices, and George also eats vegetables and potatoes. 

George checks the time. Only six thirty?

I still have lots of time left in the day, he remarks, should I stream again? 

Actually, I should hop onto the server to play with the others. I haven’t been active enough lately. 

George opens Minecraft and joins the SMP server. When the game loads, he checks the player list. Tommy, Wilbur, Niki and Fundy are online. He says a quick “hi” in the chat and then heads over to the forest to find land to build a house on.

The others in the game say friendly hellos to George as he’s on his way to new territory. Everyone being so kind makes George’s heart happy.

Maybe I do know what being loved feels like.


	8. Sleep

George stays on the server until just before midnight building his new house. In that time, he calls Tommy, who is streaming later than usual. He really enjoys the carefree activity of building, where no one is trying to hurt him. He gets to express himself.

“Bye Tommy!” George leaves the voice chat to head to bed. 

It takes a lot of time for him to get ready to sleep. He takes a short shower, washes his face and eats a snack before changing into comfy clothing and lying in bed.

He’s completely ready to sleep. Everything is perfect. Yet, for some reason, George can’t fall asleep for hours. He tries to read a book on his shelf, but it only wakes him up more. Plus, he doesn’t even understand its plot; he hasn’t picked up the book in at least a month and forgot about it. 

He gets up out of bed and mindlessly walks around his room before heading into the bathroom. George turns on the light and sits under the sink, thinking. 

He thinks about Dream. He thinks about his family. He thinks about his longing for the first dream, the one that started this whole mess. 

Was Dream, George wonders, was he the one in the dream? The hand? 

It would make sense. Clearly I have feelings for him, and the person in the dream made me feel good, so that means I love them too. It could have been Dream.

And if it was? George’s brain couldn’t handle the possibility.  
He wanted to go to sleep and leave his problems behind. No more dreaming of kissing Dream, of being held. No more hopeless love. No more life to live. 

George decides that wondering about Dream is no longer productive. He has to get himself together. This isn’t just a simple crush. It’s a lifestyle now, and George knows it. 

I can take a moonlight walk, he thinks, that’ll help me clear my head.

And so George turns the bathroom light off, creeps past his sleeping cat, grabs his jacket and leaves his apartment. Outside isn’t as cold as it was earlier in the day. There’s no wind, just a sprinkling of stars and clouds in the sky. It’s the perfect night for a walk. 

George enjoys the walk. In fact, he spends over an hour sitting outside watching the stars after the walk. He’s at peace with the night, and it feels great.


	9. Tickets

Even though he spent most of the night awake, George wakes up at eight on the dot, when his alarm goes off for the first time. He hasn’t checked Discord notifications since the previous morning, and so there are lots to go through before he can continue his day.

George spends fifteen minutes responding to some of his fans with a few “hi :)” and “how are you?” messages. Then, he checks messages in the server Discord channels, saying a short “good morning!” to the others. 

Finally, he mutters, I can check to see if Dream said anything.

In fact, Dream had sent George an image the night before, showing off his new tickets to come visit George from the fourth to the seventh of August. 

George smiles. He’s excited to see Dream, and he doesn’t even care about the fact that they’re still just friends. He’s sure that the two of them will hit it off and get even closer once they can see each other in person. Plus, George will get to see Dream’s face. Because Dream is still too scared to send a picture of his face to George, all of George’s dreams about Dream show him with a mask that covers all of it.

Even though George has no idea what his friend looks like, he can just tell that Dream is very handsome. He radiates that kind of energy. And, even if he isn’t very good looking, George only cares about his personality, so it wouldn’t change a thing.

He takes his time to respond to Dream’s message.

How do I answer that without sounding too happy? He wonders.

In the end, George ends up sending a short and sweet message back to Dream.

“Can’t wait to see you. :))”

George’s excitement grows as the day progresses. He streams for five hours and forty-five minutes with Dream and Sapnap to distract himself, but even though the game isn’t boring at all, he still can’t stop thinking about how Dream is visiting him in less than three months. 

When he finally ends the stream to head out for dinner, he’s exhausted from all of their laughing. George knows that he’ll be sleeping very well tonight; he’s mentally wiped out from the day he’s had. 

Before he heads to bed, he interacts with his fans on Twitter and then sends Dream a text on his phone.

“Too tired to check Discord now. Long day. See you tomorrow, have a good night.”


	10. Anticipation

As the weeks pass, both George and Dream call more and more in an effort to contain their excitement. Neither can wait any longer to see the other in person. 

George is sitting on his bed, waiting for Dream to voice call him on the day before he flies to the UK. They’re going to discuss all of the wonderful things that they’ll do together, and all of the places they’ll go. When Dream finally calls George, both of them are practically going nuts with all of the anticipation leading up until their meeting. 

“Finally! Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to call?” George says to Dream.

“Sorry, sorry.” Dream replies. “My mom kept asking me when I’m leaving tomorrow and if I’m all packed.”

“And are you?” Asks George.

“I finished packing yesterday. I was bored and figured that being ready early couldn’t hurt.” Dream can be smart when he wants to be.

“Wow, Dream being ready early? That’s something new.” George laughs.

“Hey! You aren’t any better.” Dream tries to sound serious, but George can tell that he’s on the verge of laughter. 

“Fine, you’re right.” George isn’t very good at admitting his flaws, but he’s different with Dream.

The rest of the conversation is uninteresting, with debate on what landmarks the pair should visit first. When Dream hangs up after a while, George falls back into his bed and smiles.

In just one more day, I’ll know what Dream looks like. I’ll be able to hold him. George thinks to himself. Just one more day, and I won’t feel empty anymore. He’ll be here to help me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so please be kind. :)  
> I’d also like constructive criticism, please!
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy. <3


End file.
